


jappie 4 lyf

by fuckyouedward



Category: Het huis Anubis
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouedward/pseuds/fuckyouedward





	jappie 4 lyf

Jeroen loop door het huis, hij heeft honger dus loopt richting de keuken, maar als hij langs zijn en Appie's kamer loopt, hoort hij iemand huilen, wie zou dat kunnen zijn? Appie? Hij heeft hem nog nog nooit zien huilen. Hij opent de deur zachtjes en kijkt naar binnen. Hij ziet Appie op zijn buik op Jeroens bed liggen terwijl er af en toe een sniffel uit zijn mond komt. Zijn schouders zijn in elkaar gedoken, en hij lijkt net een klein kind dat z'n moeder in de winkel is verloren.  
Aan de ene kant wilt hij Appie troosten, maar dat zou zijn cover blazen, hij kan geen emoties tonen, en al helemaal niet zijn liefde voor Appie. Hij loopt zachtjes de kamer binnen, zodat Appie hem niet hoort, en dan hoort hij ineens "nu zou Jeroen me al helemaal niet willen" terwijl een nog hardere snik laat horen, en ineens begint het weer helemaal opnieuw, en begint hij steeds harder te huilen.  
"Al helemaal niet willen?'' denkt Jeroen, "bedoelt hij dat hij mij ook leuker vindt dan gewoon vrienden?" hij staat te denken voor een minuut, en dan besluit hij dat hij moet doen wat het beste is, Appie troosten, maar misschien een beetje meer handtastelijker dan een normale vriend zou doen.  
Hij loopt de kamer verder en zegt op een lieflijke toon "hey prutser, wat is er mis?" En hij gaat naast Appie zitten, die omhoog schiet en met schrik opkijkt. "Doe maar rustig, ik wil je alleen maar helpen." zegt hij zacht. Appie kijkt hem aan op een vragende manier, maar verteld het toch. "I-ik ehm," begint hij met een gekraakte stem, hij schraapt zijn keel en gaat verder, "Ik kreeg een, een brief van school" gaat hij verder, maar veel verder komt hij niet want er beginnen weer tranen langs zijn wangen te vallen. "Doe maar rustig Ap." zegt Jeroen terwijl hij de tranen wegveegt met zijn duim, "ik heb alle tijd, neem alle tijd die je nodig hebt."  
"Ik kreeg een b-brief van school, en-" begint de jongen weer, met nog steeds die kraak in zn stem "-er is een kans dat ik blijf zitten, en-" de tranen komen weer, en hij laat een gespannen zucht "-en net heeft mijn vader mij weer gebeld voor het eerste keer in, in 4 m-maanden, en het enige wat hij vertelde is hoe ik hem teleur- teleurstelde en ik kan het even gewoon niet meer aan" eindigde Appie, en daarna barstte hij weer in tranen uit.  
"Hey, hey, hey, laat je vader je niet naar beneden halen oke? Ik hou nogsteeds van je, en iedereen hier ook, en wie maakt het nou uit of je nog een jaartje overdoet? Dan word je alleen maar slimmer, en wordt het makkelijker!" Zei Jeroen, maar toen kwam hij erachter dat hij tegen Appie had gezegd dat hij van hem hield, en Appie merkte het ook. Well shit.

Appie kijkt hem met een vragend gezicht aan "h-hou je van me?" en aan zijn gezicht te zijn bedoelt Appie de full on homo "hou je van me."  
Jeroen is even stil, maar denkt dan "wat heb ik te verliezen?" Appie als vriend, maar daar zouden ze aan kunnen werken, dus zegt hij maar "Ja, jij prutser, ik hou van je." en als hij dat heeft gezegd leunt hij zijn gezicht net voor die van Appie, hun lippen raken bijna, maar hij geeft Appie nog ruimte voor als hij niet wilt, maar als hij na vijf seconde nog steeds zijn hoofd niet weghaalt, leunt hij naar voren en geeft hij Appie een kus, en dan pas reageert Appie door een kus terug te geven. Ze zoenen nu tot ze beide buiten adem zijn, en dan zegt Appie, "wat gaan we de rest vertellen?" Jeroen haalt zijn schouders op, "wat wil je ze vertellen? Wil je uberhaubt vertellen?" vraagt Jeroen zachtjes.  
"Eigenlijk wil ik het nog voor onszelf houden." zegt Appie terug. "Dan vertellen we helemaal niks." murmelt Jeroen tegen de andere jongen zijn lippen. "Wat ik nu eigenlijk nog wil is met jou zijn en zoenen" zegt Jeroen met een halve grijns. "Nou," zegt Appie "daar heb ik nou totaal geen problemen mee." en hij geeft Jeroen weer een kus.

 

nou dit was gay zeg.


End file.
